


Rain

by MarieJohnson123



Category: Bates Motel (2013)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-24 22:52:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1619867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarieJohnson123/pseuds/MarieJohnson123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quick, short, sweet, Normero one-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Quick Normero one-shot, wanted to write about his laundry, I thought that was funny! Hope you like it - Kate :)

It was pouring outside that gloomy day in White Pine Bay. Norma sat at the motel front desk, chin resting in palm, she didn't care for rain. She let out a sigh and looked at her watch. She straitened out her blue skirt and pink cardigan. The motel was dead that day, no one was around, Emma took the day off, Norman went to a collage seminar, and barley anyone was checked in. She heard a front car door slam shut outside, and a second later the motel office door opened. "Hello, Norma" Alex Romero spoke through his teeth. "Hi, Alex" she got a bit more cheery because there was company around her. "Norma, I couldn't address it last night because I figured you were sleeping, but I want you to please stop doing my laundry" his voice demanded, he looked into her eyes directly. "Well...do you just want to leave them lying around, filthy?" she put her hand on her hip. He let out a loud sigh. "Norma, stop doing my laundry!" his voice was sharp. She had to admit it turned her on when he was like this, loud and dominating. "Why? Is it so much of a pain in the ass that I figured you work long, late hours and I just want to help you?" she asked. He thought she made a valid point, but he wasn't going to give her that satisfaction. "Norma, why are you being so difficult? I asked you to stop doing my laundry" he moved closer to her. She let out an audible sigh. She looked behind the desk at the already folded basket of his laundry. "Fine" she said giving up. "Thank you" he said and turned away, shutting the door behind him. Norma grabbed the basket of laundry and ran out behind him, her wedges hitting the concrete. "Alex!" she screamed. She was soaked, and so was he, the rain had gradually picked up. He turned. "Norma, I told you not to do my fucking laundry!" he shouted. "I did this before our talk, calm down!" she shouted back. He paced quickly over to her. "Never do it again!" he snapped. "Fine! Fuck you!" she screamed in his face. He sharply stepped closer to her. They locked eyes, and quickly she dropped the basket of laundry on the wet concrete. He grabbed her hips and pulled her towards him. They locked lips immediately, they swapped tongues. She wrapped her legs around his waist, and placed her arms around the back of his neck. They were soaking wet, they didn't care, the kiss was long and sweet, it was well worth the wait. His hands traveled all over her body. He carried her to his room, she sucked on his neck as he opened the door. They entered and fell into bed. 

They were in bed for hours and what an amazing few hours it was. Alex was astounded by the tricks she had, she was wonderful. Norma was shocked at Alex's dominance in the bedroom, he was sexy, his body demanded attention, he made her feel like she was the only woman in the world. After they finished, they plopped next to one another. "Wow" she said breathlessly. "Yeah" he said back, his breath erratic as well. "That was...fantastic" she giggled. Her hair was messed up, her lipstick was smeared, and her  
clothes where scattered across the room. "It was" he agreed smiling. He grabbed her hips and placed her on top of him. They kissed again. "I should do your laundry more often" she said flirtatiously, her head buried in his neck. He pulled his fingers through her soft blonde hair. She had one leg at her side and the other wrapped around his waist. His fingers danced on her thigh. "Your so beautiful" he said, his words dreamy. She looked at him, and kissed him forcefully on the lips. "Round 2?" he asked her seductively. She giggled and positioned herself beneath him. They totally forgot the basket of soaking wet clothes outside. 


End file.
